


I'll Cover You

by thetheatrebookgeek



Series: WayHaught One Shots [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: And titles, F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, I'm Bad At Summaries, Nicole has a night mare, Nightmares, also, the character death is just for the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetheatrebookgeek/pseuds/thetheatrebookgeek
Summary: "Nicole woke up screaming Waverly’s name. She sat up so quick, she was surprised she hadn't  given herself whiplash. Her body was covered in sweat, and she felt like she was going to vomit."Or Nicole has a nightmare and Waverly is there to comfort her.





	I'll Cover You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WayVhaught](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayVhaught/gifts).



> Hey y'all! I'm really sorry for not posting last week. Like I said over on my other work, Community Service (you should check it out), I was on vacation and stupidly thought I was going to write. Anyway, thank you CherryHaught for this idea. I don't know how I feel about this fic. So, I'm really sorry if this isn't what you wanted Cherry. But, I still hope you like it.

It was cold, so cold. Nicole winced against the bright light of the morning, the white snow only making it worse, as the light bounced off and came back at her from every angle. The only relief she found was the shadow of a tree a few feet away from her.  _ Why was she in the forest. How did she get here. Why did she feel like she’d been here before.  _ Those were just some of the questions that popped into her head. But before she could find an any kind of answer, footsteps sounded behind her. Her heart lifted, maybe it was someone who could help her. As Nicole went to turn around, the smell hit her. Sour, musty, like spoiled fruit. Jack. 

 

Her gut twisted, she couldn’t see him, but he was close. She tried to move, to run as far away as she could, but her body felt like it had turned to stone. As the footsteps drew closer, the harder she tried to move. The man started moving into view, he was dragging a drugged Wynonna, and there was someone on the other side that wasn’t her. She couldn’t quite make out who it was. As the man took another step forward, she could finally see who it was.

 

Waverly.

 

Nicole’s heart dropped, this isn’t what happened. She was supposed to be in Waverly’s place. She tried yelling at the man, at Wynonna, at Waverly, though no matter how hard she tried no sound came out. The man stopped, and roughly dropped Waverly to the ground. Nicole screamed at him to stop, knowing what happened next. 

 

“You’re the wrong kind.” He growled, and kicked Waverly roughly in the chest. The small brunette yelped loudly and rolled into the ditch behind her. Nicole screamed again, begging her body to move to save the young woman. Nothing worked. She hadn’t noticed the tears streaming down her face till now. Jack started moving again, dragging Wynonna with him. Sobs began to rake her body. She begged, and pleaded for something, anything, to stop this. After what seemed like an eternity, he moved out of sight, her body finally let her move. 

 

Nicole ran forward, and scooped Waverly into her arms. The Earp was lifeless, her normally pink lips were blue, her skin was ghostly pale. Nicole sobbed harder, and pulled her girlfriend close to her chest, praying to take her place. This was supposed to be her. She waited for the sirens that had saved her, but none came. Waverly was gone.

* * *

 

 

Nicole woke up screaming Waverly’s name. She sat up so quick, she was surprised she hadn't  given herself whiplash. Her body was covered in sweat, and she felt like she was going to vomit.

 

“Baby, I’m here. I’m here.” Said a soft voice beside her. Waverly was okay. She began to sob as the small, strong arms of her girlfriend wrapped around her. Nightmares weren’t uncommon (Not with the life they lived). They knew what the other one need, Waverly hated being touched at first, which meant Nicole spoke comforting words, until her other turned and crawled into her embrace. Nicole on the other hand, needed to know someone else was there. So, Waverly would wrap her in the tightest hug she could, and whisper sweet things into her ear. 

 

“Baby, it’s okay. It’s over. We’re save, now.” Waverly whispered, pressing light kisses on Nicole’s hairline and forehead. 

 

“I...you w..were..d..de..dead” Nicole sobbed out. This sadly, wasn’t an uncommon theme for either of them. Waverly nodded weakly and kissed her forehead again.

 

“Jack h..ha...had y..ou....were..in..in my pla..ce. B...bu..but.. Yo..u died..” The redhead sobbed. It took Waverly slightly by surprise. Nicole hadn’t had a nightmare about Jack in months. 

 

“Baby, it’s okay. I’m okay. He’s gone. He didn’t hurt me.” She whispered, moving one of her hand to run it through auburn hair. 

 

They stayed like that for long while. Until Nicole’s breathing evened out, and sobs stopped. She slowly pulled out of the younger woman’s embrace, quickly turned and faced Waverly, staring at her, squinting slightly. 

 

“Baby, what is it?” Waverly asked, trying not to laugh at how cute it was. Very few people knew that Nicole Haught was blind as a bat. Waverly loved when Nicole wore her glasses, before putting her contacts. 

 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Nicole responded, lightly, almost as if she realized what she was doing. “Sorry, I know it’s silly.”

 

The brunette shook her head, and smiled. “No, sweetie. It’s adorable, and so very sweet.” Waverly reached around her and grabbed Nicole glasses off her nightstand, and turned the lamp on. 

 

“Here, baby. Now you can see.” The Earp said, putting the glasses on her face. The redhead smiled, both at the gesture, and the slight lisp on the ‘s’. Only Waverly Earp could rock lingerie, and then later that night, pause to put in her retainers. Nicole remembers how the first time she had seen Waverly with them in, she laughed (Mainly at how cute they were) and then got a long lecture on how important dental care is. 

 

“Thank you, Waves.” She responded. 

 

“For what?” 

 

“For being here. Being with me. For being you.” Nicole said, as she pushed a piece of hair out of Waverly face. 

 

“I love you Nicole Haught.” A warm feeling shot through Nicole. It wasn’t the first time those three beautiful words had been said, but it still new from the both of them. It still made her heart race, and a smile grow. But, she knew deep down that, no matter how many times it was said to her, her heart would still race, and a smile would grow. 

 

“I love you too Waverly Earp. I mean it with all my heart.” She did really mean it with all her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are nice. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!


End file.
